The Art of Death
The Art of Death is the second case of World Edition. It is set in Paris, France. It was created by KyleAsherSPerea03 . Plot I introduced the player's to his new partner, Alex Tuesta. They went to Paris and found the corpse of a man stabbed in the heart, who was identified to be an artist, Freddie Whitmoore. After they collected all the evidence, they arrested Baxter Trask, a business tycoon. Baxter killed Whitmoore when he had a call from James Savage telling him that he would be rewarded with a large amount of cash if he were to kill Whitmoore. He was sentenced to 30 years in jail without a chance of parole. Their next destination was in Hamburg, Germany to seek some peace. Stats Victim * Freddie Whitmoore - found dead at the front of a painting Murder Weapon *Knife Killer *Baxter Trask Killer's Profile *Killer sepaks french *Killer takes vitamins *Killer ride horses *Killer has gray hair *Killer is a man Suspects AMuirPacificBay.png|Allen Muir Ashton_Cooperrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Ashton Cooper Kirk_De_Haan.png|Kirk de Haan ARochePacificBay.png|Andre Roche BTraskGrimsborough.png|Baxter Trask Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Paintings Gallery (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Locked Tablet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer takes vitamins) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet (3:00:00; Attribute: Killer speaks french) *Ask Allen why is in the crime scene. (New Suspects: Ashton Cooper, Kirk de Haan) *Talk to Ashton Cooper. *Talk to Kirk de Haan. (Crime Scene Unlocked: Eiffel Tower) *Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Picture restored: New Suspect: Andre Roche) *Talk to Andre. *Tell Allen what's wrong. *Talk to Kirk. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Ashton (Available after Chapter 2; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Car) *Investigate Abandoned Car (Clues: Faded Handwriting) *Examine Faded Handwrting (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting (00:30:00; New Suspect: Baxter Trask) *Talk to Baxter. (New Crime Scene: Tower Side) *Investigate Tower Side (Clues: Victim's wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Allen's Picture) *Talk to Allen. (New Crime Scene: Car Trunk) *Investigate Car Trunk (Clues: Broken Coat of Arms Badge) *Examine Broken Coat of Arms Badge (Result: Ashton's Coat of Arms Badge *Talk to Ashton about his Coat of Arms Badge. *Talk to Allen. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Painting (Clues: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Kinfe (05:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Knife) *Talk to Kirk about the killer *Investigate Eiffel Tower (Clue: Shoeprint) *Analyze Shoeprint (03:00:00; Attribute: Kiler rides horses) *Talk to Baxter about the victim. *Investigate Abandoned Car (Clues: Bloody Paintbrush) *Examine Bloody Paintbrush (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (03:00:00) *Investigate Paintings Gallery (Clues: Gray Hair, Table Napkin) *Examine Table Napkin (Result DNA) *Analyze Gray Hair (00:30:00; Atrribute: Kiler has gray hair) *Analyze DNA (00:30:00; Attribute: Killer is a man) *Arrest the killer now! *Go to Crime Solver (2/6) (No Stars) Crime Solver (2/6) *Talk to Allen *Kirk wants to talk to you. *Andre has a favor to you. *Investigate Paintings Gallery (Clue: Broken Doll) *Examine Broken Doll (Result: Doll) *Talk to Allen (Reward: 100, 000 Coins) *Investigate Eiffel Tower (Clue: Garbage Can) *Examine Garbage Can (Result: Picture) *Give the picture back to Kirk (Reward: French Hat) *Investigate Abandoned Car (Clues: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken phone (Result: Andre's Phone) *Analyze Andre's phone (03:00:00) *Give his phone back to Andre (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:KyleAsherSPerea03's Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Kyle)